All I've Got!
by Belabsouza
Summary: "Silence dominated the dining room when she stopped in front of the table. He saw the dwarves hold their breath and look at their leader with fear of his reaction" Kaira Nillhan is a dwarf woman very different from her kin. She loved once, but this man had broken her heart. And now she have to deal with him and save her home. ThorinxOC
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo was cooking for himself, when he heard someone knocking on the door. His eyes narrowed when he faced the figure of a dwarf standing in front of his house. The dwarf was muscular, tattooed, bald and incredibly bigger than him leaving him with a little fear. The little Hobbit swallowed.

-Dwalin, at your service.- he said firmly.

-Bilbo Baggins at yours. –he said, surprised by the dwarf presence. The dwarf ignored him, passing through him and walking into the kitchen. –I'm sorry, but do we know…

-I'm starved! You got anything to eat? –the large Dwarf asked. –He said there'd be lot of food!

-Who? –Bilbo was chocked with the whole situation. Dwalin realized that dinner was ready, putting up eating dinner of the Hobbit that just watched him finish his food in minutes until doorbells rang. Dwalin looked at the little Hobbit, raising his eyebrows to the door.

-That'll be the door. –Bilbo nodded, walking away to the door. He opened the door and saw it another dwarf standing out of your house.

-Balin at your service! – the old dwarf said as he walked through the door.

-What is going on here? -Bilbo asked nervously after a few minutes watching her kitchen filled with dwarves hungry and noisy. The dwarves stared blankly and before the eldest of them could answer, someone knocked on the door again. Bilbo opened the door, staring at the slim figure of Gandalf outside.

Gandalf! -Bilbo shouted angrily. -What are you doing?

-Nothing, my dear Bilbo! -Gandalf smiled for the dwarves who delighted with the amount of food the hobbit! -I'm just giving you a chance to learn about this world.

-Oh no! –Bilbo cried looking at his dishes. –Do not break my mother's dishes!

Seeing the impatience of the Hobbit, the dwarves began to sing loudly, throwing the dishes through the air, leaving Bilbo livid. When they were finished, Gandalf laughed at the expression of shock Hobbit to the pile of clean dishes on the table.

-_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

The sound of voices stopped when the doorbells rang again. Bilbo saw that all dwarves frozen, staring at the door. Bilbo snorted and opened the door violently.

-Who will be now? –he asked codly. Seeing the presence of the dwarf, Bilbo took a step backward. That dwarf had a strong presence, his blue eyes looked at Bilbo with reprimand and superiority.

-Well, he's here! –Gandalf exclaimed, walking towards him. –Bilbo! Allow me to introduce you to the leader of our Company! Thorin Oakenshield!

Thorin stared the Hobbit for a few seconds before asking:

-So, this is the hobbit! –Thorin said. –Tell me, Mr. Baggins, what is your weapon of choice? A sword? Or an axe?

-Well, I don't use this kind of things! –Bilbo replied, constrained.

-Looks more like a grocer than a burglar! – Thorin observed. The room filled with laughter and Bilbo blushed with the offensive comment.

Thorin just walked into the dinner room, being served by the youngest of the dwarves to whom he gave a smile. He thanked for the food, and then start to talk about a quest and something about a Dragon. Bilbo stood at the entrance, listening to the conversation between the dwarves and Gandalf. Thorin wished to regain his kingdom that had been destroyed by a dragon named Smaug and found out that Gandalf had come to the Shire to find a Hobbit. As soon as Bilbo realized who the burglar was, he saw that everyone was looking at him expectantly.

-Oh no… -he began to speak, but was interrupted by another knocked on the frowned, looking suspiciously at the Hobbit. –Is there anyone else?

-No. –Thorin answered.

-Yes! –Gandalf replied, trying not to look at the prince. –Bilbo, please…could you open the door? This person doesn't like to wait.

The dwarfs looked at each other, and the hobbit walked again to the door, looking at a beautiful dwarf standing at the door frame. Bilbo open and close his mouth several times before he heard her telling her name.

-Hi! You must be Bilbo! I'm Kaira Nillhan! –she said, smiling at him. She has the same height as him, her waist was marked by a corset that gave the vision of her pretty breasts. She wore black pants and riding boots. She had dark green eyes, her nose was thin and her lips were thick, but pretty. Her red hair fallen down her back as she moved into his house. He knew that dwarf woman weren't so pretty as her, but she was surely a dwarf!

Silence dominated the dining room when she stopped in front of the table. He saw the dwarves hold their breath and look at their leader with fear of his reaction.

-Hello boys!-Kaira smiled maliciously, looking at Thorin.-It's been such a long time!

N/A: It's my first fanfic in English. So, sorry about my mistakes! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin frozen when he saw her in front of him, smiling as she always did. She was beautiful, her body grew giving place to curves that made him foolishly. The men looked at her lustful when she she approached to Gandalf to give him a hug.

-Kaira! –Gandalf hugged the girl. Hearing the girl's name, the dwarves gasped, looking at Thorin with a chocked expression. –You've became a woman!

She smiled to the wizard and then turn her attention to the others.

-Hello Balin! –she said excited. The old dwarf nodded.

-You disappeared, Miss Nillhan! –Balin said careful, his gaze to the other friends. The woman laughed, sitting in the same direction that Thorin was which launched his cold glance for Gandalf.

-I was travelling…knowing people… -her gaze passed over the table and stopped on the youngest dwarves. –Hello, pretty boys! I don't know you!

Kili and Fili smirked to her, leaning against the table to look her more… carefully. They were starting to talk when Thorin cut them, clapping his hands on the table. Kaira turned back to Thorin, her eyes shining with excitement.

-What do you want here, Kaira? –he asked roughly,his eyes were dark and full of anger. –This quest is not for wo…

-Shiu, prince! –She interrupted him, putting her small fingers over her lips, ordering the man to shut up. – You continue to be so irritating! I'm here to help you reclaim Erebor, since it is also my home…

Thorin flushed with anger, anyone could hear his brain repelling the desire to put the woman out of the house of Bilbo.

- You will not go to any mission with us. You will only bring trouble like you always did, you and your… -he stopped the sentence, looking away from the woman.

-My what? – she asked, getting up from her chair and challenging Thorin continuing.

Thorin looked intensely at her, they looked like they were in an internal battle.

- Your beauty will be an obstacle to our journey. My warriors cannot waste time with a libertine. You will only be a distraction for them, and I cannot let you ruin it.

Everyone was embarrassed by the situation, Bilbo coughed and offered some tea to calm their tempers.

-My beauty? Distraction? For whom? You? –she asked, ignoring the tea. Thorin's lips trembled and his eyes narrowed. – I am able to fight more than any other man in here!

- You're a spoiled brat! –Thorin shouted at her. – You cannot protect yourself alone, how can you protect others?

-Oh please, your highness! I can't be able to protect myself? How can you know that? You don't know me anymore! –She said slowly. –You're an arrogant idiot!

The silence came again, no one dared to move or speak about. The prince dwarf blinked disoriented, but your eyes filled with angry again. He rushed towards the woman that continued standing between Gandalf and Balin. And then everything happened very fast, she pulled a whip and beat slowly near the groin of Thorin. He stopped on time, biting his tongue to keep from screaming in pain.

She approached to him, smiling seductively.

-Do not be aggressive with me… - she whispered in his ear. - Or the next time I will not miss the target between your legs and you'll not be able to sleep with your whores…ever.

Although it was whispered, everyone could hear the threat. She smiled against his ear and stared at him with hatred.

-So… - the woman walked away from the prince and smiled at everyone who looked at her terrified. Kili had his face contorted in pain in solidarity to his uncle – I think our king will include me in this journey. Mr. Bilbo, I will accept your tea now.

Bilbo nodded and gave her a weak smile.

- I think I'll need help after all! –the hobbit stuttered. Kaira smiled sweetly and followed the hobbit into the kitchen.

When the woman disappeared down the hallway, Thorin turned against Gandalf who watched everything with attention. Kili and Fili whistled of teasing.

-Wow, she really hates you, uncle! –Fili said laughing. –I don't know her, but I'd love to…

Kili agreed with his brother.

-Fili, why don't you keep your mouth shut? –Bofur asked, slapping the head of the young dwarf.

-Why did you bring her here? –Thorin questioned Gandalf, noticing that walking was being a problem at the moment. The wizard inhaled the fume, and sighed to the prince to sit again.

-She has amazing skill!

-Yeah…It seems so. –Gloin murmured. – I remember she was very delicate when she was dating you, prince Thorin. She did not know how to use a knife to hurt someone.

Thorin scowled and sat with difficulty, denying the help of Kili.

- You dated Kaira? –Ori asked surprised. –Why did she hate you?

-It's a long story…-Thorin replied, looking at the eldest of dwarves as if he was seeking a solution to the problem.

-Well, you will have to accept her help. Gandalf said she has great skills which is enough to accept. Besides, we need more people to confront Smaug. – Balin advised him. The prince growled, but eventually accepted.

- Oh,it's not that bad, Thorin! You have to admit it will be great to have someone so beautiful and perfumed around. –Dwalin said, chuckling.

- She almost left me without heirs, Dwalin. –The dwarf prince replied, feeling pain where the whip hit. –And I bet she just came to this journey to kill me.

-You have to believe me, Thorin! She learned how to deal with unusual situations, knows how to fight very well and has something few of you possess: intelligence.- Gandalf spoke quietly, listening to the rumbles of indignation. -She was another person in Erebor! She was smart, delicate and submissive, ready to marry. But people change, they learn in the hard way that the destination may not be right. Besides, she knows how to speak the language of the elves that may be necessary in this mission.

The prince's eyes were black and obscure at the mention of the Elves. The Elves had turned their backs when the dwarves needed more of them, leaving them to die when Smaug attacked Erebor. They betrayed the trust of his grandfather and his father, and that couldn't be forgiven by Thorin.

-We will not need the help of the elves!- the leader growled, his lips twitched into a thin line. Gandalf rolled his eyes, losing a bit of patience.

-Thorin…

The discussion was interrupted by Kaira's laughter when she arrived in the dining room, Bilbo was having fun with the dwarf woman. She has a lovely sense of humor. She sat next to Gandalf and stared at the dwarves, waiting to hear what they were talking about.

-Well, Gandalf, you told me you had something to give to our prince.- Kaira said, taking a sip of her tea. The wizard nodded, pulling out a map and a key inside of his pocket. Everyone looked at the wizard with interest, expecting him to say something about those objects.

He opened the map and explained that one key could open a secret door built into the mountains by dwarves.

-Well, if you want to steal a dragon, you will have to hire a great burglar! In fact, a expert! –Bilbo said, analyzing the map that was lying on the table.

-And are you? –Bofur asked. Bilbo gave a nervous laugh and denied.

-Am I what? No…I've never stolen in my whole life! -Bilbo said insulted.

The dwarfs exploded into screams, complaining to the wizard by choosing Bilbo as a thief. Gandalf hit his hands against the table.

-When I said that Bilbo is a burglar, I'm sure he is! -his angry and powerful voice echoed through the room. Gandalf looked at Thorin, who nodded and ordered Balin to give the contract to Bilbo. With this, the hobbit began to read the agreement in a loud voice until he stopped at the part of incineration.

-Incineration? –he asked.

-Don't worry…he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," said Bofur.

-Bofur! -Kaira groaned, watching Bilbo get pale with the descriptions of deaths. –Are you ok, ?

-I….I'm just…I think I'll pass out…-the hobbit stammered. Kaira stood up to help him.

-Oh…Think furnace with wings!- Bofur continued, teasing the hobbit. -Flash of light! Searing pain! Then poof! You are nothing more than a pile of ash!

-No! –Bilbo said before fainting. Kaira shot Bofur an angry glance, getting on her knees to help the little Hobbit. The dwarves laughed.

-Could someone help me? -asked the woman, worried. Kili and Fili carried him into the living room and seated him in his chair.-Damn it, Bofur! Why could you have done that with this poor hobbit? He's so innocent…

-You were innocent too, but now… -Thorin growled under his breath. Kaira pretended that she didn't hear the provocation and paid attention in Bilbo who was still unconscious.

-Bilbo…honey, are you ok? –she called him to wake up. She listened Thorin snorted with the nickname, rolling his eyes with impatience. –Gandalf, I don't think that…

-He's going to be ok, Kaira. –Gandalf sat in the chair opposite of Bilbo. –Bilbo, my friend…

Bilbo started to wake up, sighing tired with all he was going through.

-Are you ok, Mr. Bilbo? –the dwarf woman asked, smiling with concern. Bilbo nodded. –I will get some water for you…

The wizard stared at the hobbit hoping that he'd change his mind about the quest.

-I'm not going to do that! I'll be killed in this journey! –Bilbo said.

-You're gonna lose your life in this Shire, my friend! I remember how much you liked to get out of this convenience when you were younger! You wanted to see the world! –Gandalf exclaimed. –I had faith that you would accept your Took's blood and come with me on this journey.

-This journey is a sentence of death! Can you assure me that I will come back? Alive? –Bilbo asked and Gandalf denied. –So, my answer is no. Sorry.

Kaira felt disappointed with the decision of the hobbit. She had liked him and believed he could do great things.

-I'm going to sleep! –Bilbo said goodbye to everyone, walking to his room. –Good night!

When the door of the hobbit's bedroom was closed, dwarves sat around the fireplace, thinking how they'll get a new burglar. Kaira stood at the doorway, looking at Thorin while the dwarves started sing.

_Far Over the Misty Mountains Cold,  
To Dungeons Deep and Caverns Old,  
We must await the break of day,  
To find the long forgotten gold,  
The Pines were Roaring on The Heights,  
The Winds were Moaning in the Night,  
The Fire was Red, it Flaming Spread,  
The Trees Like Torches Blazed with Light..._

-I missed that… -Kaira said to Gandalf and smiled gently. However, she knew what she missed the most... She missed his voice…The prince's voice.

**N/a: Hello guys! I want to thank you all! I hope you'll enjoy it! And sorry about my mistakes...again! :) ...I'll send kisses for you in portuguese, guys: Beijos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin couldn't sleep. He was looking forward to the journey and the smell of vanilla that was a few feet from his body made him feel uneasy. Everyone slept peacefully. He listened a groan of pain, and glanced to the side, seeing that Kaira was having a nightmare. She gasped, murmured something that he could not hear.

Thorin wanted to get up and embrace her. But his pride spoke louder. She left him, after she had been promised to him. He had made a mistake. He had betrayed her with her best friend's mother. But I was 80 years older than Kaira. And she was just 40 years old. She was a child, innocent and delicate. And he, the prince of Erebor, had desires. He was young, immature and loved the freedom, women and parties.

He could never know that Kaira might know of his parties with women in the kingdom. She was always studying, learning to be a queen. He didn't want to compromise with these women. He just wanted the benefit of pleasure and no more. Everything for him was that. Gold and parties.

He still remembers her eyes watering when she caught him with another. Her eyes filled with disappointment and repugnance. His thoughts were interrupted when the woman awoke terrified. Her eyes were glowing in the dark. She got up from the floor and walked out of the room careful, worrying in not waking anyone. He saw the woman go into the kitchen and then disappear down the hallway leading to the front door. Thorin was in doubt if he should go see her or not. Ended up deciding it was better to see how she was not to cause more trouble for him.

The cold wind in the morning crashed into his face when he left the house of the Hobbit. Kaira was sitting on a bench outside, smoking a long and thin cigarette. He sat beside her, looking at the landscape. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the pastures and the contour of the houses in the village.

-Did I wake you, my prince? –asked her, inhaling the tobacco.

-No. -he said, staring at her. She was kinda shaky, fingers trembled slightly. She continued to avoid the gaze of man. He thinks she was beautiful. –I can't sleep anymore….

-You have to rest, milord. -she said, but her voice did not seem worried. –You'll face great dangers ...

-And you? Why you cannot sleep, milady? -she laughed through her nose. She glanced at him, malicious. The cigarette smoke made her even more sexy.

-It has been a long time since someone called me like that.-She said bitterly

-You're noble. You would be my queen ... -Thorin looked back at the sky. Thinking about what might have been their wedding.

-But I'm not…

They were silent. Kaira felt disturbed by the presence of the king, she felt those same butterflies in the stomach that made her feel so passionate when she was young.

-Where were you during those years?-Thorin asked, looking at her harshly. Kaira put the cigarette in her mouth again and gave a sarcastic smile.

-This is not of your business, milord. –she replied rudely, looking at him with the eyes shining with anger. -When you betrayed me, you lost your power over me.

He laughed ironic.

-You were a child! I was a man…

-I don't want to talk about it. -She stood up abruptly from the bench but he caught her by the elbow, forcing her to look at him.

-I haven't finished talking! -he growled, approaching her. She looked at him with hatred and disgust.

-What do you want me to listen? You want me to accept that you were just sleeping with several women before you sleep with me? And if I do the same with you? I could... I could have slept with so many men of Erebor ... I was desired by them and you know it, don't you? -she teased, touching her lips against his. -I learned many things from you, Thorin. And one of them is how to have fun ...

Thorin felt his vision blurred in anger. She was his.

-Kaira don't tease me…The ring that is on your finger says you're only mine…forever! -he said through the teeth, pressing the woman against his body violently. The woman laughed coldly.

-My lord, I am so much yours than I'm to the world! -Kaira whispered in his ear.-You missed the chance to be the one for me.

She loosened up from the king' squeeze, and entered the house. Thorin was immersed in a feeling he had never tasted before, jealousy.

As soon as the sun appeared under the hills, the dwarves began to wake up to the quest. Kaira was already preparing breakfast in the kitchen. The smell of bacon and fresh cake was in the air, leading the men to the table. Kaira smiled at Fili e Kili who stole a loaf of bread that she had just removed from the oven.

-Good morning, pretty boys! –she said maliciously. –I don't really know you! Who are you, cuties?

They gave a sly smile and kissed her hand.

-Fili and Kili, my beautiful lady! - they said together. Kaira held her breath and gasped.

-Oh Valar! -She said shocked. –Fili and Kili? Oh my! You have grown so much! I saw you when you were little ones!

The boys looked at each other when she hugged them tightly.

-I don't remember seeing you before… -Fili said confused, looking at the woman in front of him carefully.

-Me neither! –Kili completed smiling.

Kaira would say something, but someone cleared his throat behind her.

-Good Morning, milady! –Balin saluted, the woman smiled kindly.

-Morning, Balin! I did some tea for you….I know how much you love the scents of citrus fruits in your tea.

Balin nodded, kissing the hand of the woman who was now without her leather gloves. The boys eye's widened when they saw the gold ring with multicolored stones.

-This is the Durin's ring? –Fili asked scared. Kaira blushed, turning to take the gloves that were on the kitchen table.

-I think your uncle'll explain everything better to you. -She put on the gloves and grabbed a bowl full of fruit. - Excuse me, but i have to take this to the boys.

-How did she get that ring? –Kili questioned the old dwarf who was still watching the place where the woman was.

-She was the bride of your uncle, boys. -Balin replied thoughtfully. -And as you know, once promised, she'll always be marked as his.

-I thought they only had an affair… -Fili whispered. -Why my uncle has never spoke about her? She is our future queen!

-Because she left him on their wedding day! -Balin replied sadly. -She made him a fool in front of Erebor.

-My mother has never mentioned it… -the two dwarves were shocked by the revelation. -She only said that our uncle'd never find a queen because he had lost his only chance to have one.

Balin nodded.

-It's never late to love again... -saying that, he walked toward the dining room where the talk was already audible.

Kaira was nervous. She knew they would end up finding out about the ring. But She was afraid that they'd hate her without knowing the reasons which led her to run away from Thorin. She took a deep breath and entered the room, the woman saw the dwarves eating fervently the food. She smiled at that Gandalf.

-Morning,Kaira! - he greeted her. –I love your food!

-Thanks! -she sat beside Bofur and Dwalin who agreed with the wizard. She noticed that someone was staring at her intently across the table. She knew it was the dwarf prince. Ignoring the look, she ate what she could, as her stomach looks weak this morning.

-We're leaving in 10 minutes… -Thorin said seriously, leaving the room with a dour expression.

The dwarfs nodded, getting up from the table to prepare to leave. Kaira was silent looking at who was now staring at her.

-Did something happen between you and Thorin? –the wizard asked suspiciously. –Because what has happened between you and him, it has not improved his mood at all today.

-He still thinks he has power over me. -she replied bitterly. -Changing the subject! Where is Bilbo? Will he not join us?

Gandalf smiled, standing up from the table.

-He will come, my dear. You'll see!

The dwarfs put everything in order and leave the hobbit's house. Kaira climbed on her pony, looked back and sighed. The hobbit was hoping that everything would be alright.

-Let's go! -Thorin shouted for all to follow the path toward the forest, leaving the hill and leaving the little Bilbo alone again.


End file.
